The Secreat Admirer
by b-ballgurl2
Summary: Hermione's life was perfect! she has a great boyfriend, and was head girl. But what happens when she gets secreat admirer letters? Please Read and Review!
1. The meeting

Hey guys! This is my second fic, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. owns all.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so glad you and me made heads at school. Now that we have been talking to each other more often, I'm happy about this relationship. I really missed you this last part of summer and can't wait to see you._

_Love you,_

_Draco_

Hermione sat on her bed as she read Draco's letter. She smiled quietly to her self, as she remembered the memories of the past summer with Draco. She put the folded piece of parchment under her pillow.

"Was that what I think it was?" Ginny said as she walked into Hermione's room. "What was what?" Hermione asked, putting on an innocent face. "Hermione, I'm not that stupid. Was that a letter from your beloved Draco?" Ginny said while sitting on Hermione's bed. "Okay yes, but you still haven't told Harry, and Ron about him have you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think Hermione? Of course I haven't told them. Even though I think you should." Ginny said quietly. "You know I can't do that Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can't do what?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked in. "Uh, nothing," Hermione said quickly. The two boys eyed her suspiciously. "All right, whatever, Hermione." Harry said as he sat down by Ginny, and pecked her on the cheek. Ginny blushed at Harry, when Ron started talking to Hermione.

"So you are head girl I see, who ever is head boy?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Hermione blushed as she thought about Draco, "I'm not sure."

"Oh, well, okay." Ron said as they were all called down for dinner.

The next morning, everyone woke up to get ready for the Hogwarts express. Hermione woke up and put her letters from Draco in the bottom of her trunk, then put her books and other items on top.

She then took her trunk and put it in the ford Angela, and piled in next to Ginny and Ron.

They then started off, and next thing they knew, they were on the train. Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends, and headed for the heads compartment. Hermione couldn't wait to see Draco again, she thought to her self as she reached the compartment. She approached it slowly, and opened the door to reveal that there was no one in there.

All of a sudden, someone pushed her into the compartment, and turned her around, and kissed her passionately. She knew whose lips they were. She pulled away and said "Draco."

"Yes?" he said with a smile. She closed the door with, and threw her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him more. "I've missed you." Hermione said in between breaths. "I've missed you too. Hey, I want you to meet someone, a friend I met over the summer." He said pulling away.

"Draco, man are you here?" a voice called outside the door. "Yeah, just a sec." Draco said opening up the sliding door.

"Hey," the boy said while sitting down across from Hermione, "Oh, wow, I didn't notice we had a beautiful, young lady with us." The boy said, starring into hermione's eyes.

Hermione blushed, as Draco starred at the boy. "Dude, she is mine." Draco said interrupting the silence. "Oh, sorry, man I didn't know." The boy said, looking down. "Mione, this is Cal. He transferred from Durmstrang, or something." Draco said while closing the door.

"Oh, really, do you know Viktor Krum?" Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, going into that now are we. Geez, I thought I was your boyfriend, but apparently not." Draco said turning the other way.

"Draco." Hermione said. "You mean that really good quidditch player? Yeah, we were okay. Friends that's all." Cal said. "Oh, well which house are you in?" Hermione asked. "Slytherin of course, what about you?" Cal asked.

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor." Hermione said, looking proud. "Yep, miss goodie-to-shoes in Gryffindor, with the Golden trio," Draco said while looking out the window.

"Excuse me, but I think you were the one who asked me out, even though I was with Harry, and Ron. And I am not a goodie-to-shoes!" Hermione said hitting Draco playfully in the arm.

"It's not my fault I study, and get better grades then you. I simply can't help it, Draco." "Hey I can be smart, too." Draco said turning to her. Hermione looked at him, "Oh, really?" "Yes, really." Draco said. "Well then, answer this question," Hermione said before leaning in to kiss Draco. As they did, Cal's eyes roamed all over Hermione's body.

CAL'S POV:

Wow! She is hot. Hermione is so perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect everything. Oh, man I want her so bad, and I will find some way to get her! He doesn't even deserve her. Hermione will be all mine.

End Cal's POV

They ended their snogging session, and started talking again, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Cal got up and opened it to a girl with black hair, and a very slim body. "Draco, you remember my cousin, Alex," Cal said as Alex walked in.

"Hey Draco, how are you? You look great as usual." Alex said while sitting down. "Um… thanks?" Draco said. "Hi, Alex, I'm Hermione Granger, Draco's girlfriend," Hermione said sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know." Alex said.

Soon the four of them started talking, and in a while the train had come to a stop. "Draco, I haven't told Ron, or Harry yet, so act normal." Hermione said quietly. "Normal, like rude, and nasty to Potty, and Weasel, fine with me." Draco said. "That or don't talk to me." Hermione said as she got off the train. " Fine, but you owe me one!" Draco said to Hermione as she walked off.

"Find out who head boy is Hermione?" Ron asked her when she came up to them. "Um, yeah I did, sorta." Hermione said quietly. "Who is it then?" Harry asked. "Draco Malfoy," Hermione said looking down at her feet. "Malfoy! Hermione, how, what?" Ron yelled. "Hermione that is not even possible, I mean why Malfoy?" Harry said.

"If he puts a finger on you Hermione, I will beat the crap out of him." Ron said. "Really Weasly, how pathetic could you get?" a voice said. Hermione turned around, and saw Draco with Cal, and Alex. "Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "And if I don't, what do you plan on doing about it, Weasly?" Draco said before walking away, but turning back suddenly and to say, "You're looking hot this year Granger." Ron was about to punch him, but Harry held him back. "Ron, he's not worth it." Harry said to Ron. "Harry! Did you hear what he said to Hermione?" Ron spat out. "Yes, but don't worry about it." Harry said. Hermione turned around and started walking. She couldn't wait to get to the heads room tonight.

She couldn't wait.

A/N: hey guys! Hope you liked first Chp. I need some reviews before I keep going! Thanks!


	2. The first note

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, so here is the second chapter!

Hogwarts had their fabulous feast, and the first years had been sorted. After that Hermione said her good byes, and with Ron still protesting. "Ron, I have to go!" Hermione said as she pulled away. She to the heads dorm as quick as possible, and finally got there, she said the password. The portrait swung open, and she stepped in side. The common room was decorated in gold and silver. It had a huge fireplace, with two couches, 3 chairs, and a seat by the foggy window. She looked over to the far corner of the common room, to find two sets of stairs. Draco's was left, and Hermione's was right.

She ran up the steps and opening the door to her bedroom.

It was red and gold and had a four poster bed. This bed to Hermione looked perfect as ever. Comfy, and soft, nice, and warm. She was just about to sit down on the bed, when Draco appeared right in front of her. "Draco! Don't do that!" she said as she punched him in the arm. "So Mione did you like my comment earlier?" he said sitting down on the bed and making her sit on his lap. "Yes, I did. But maybe a little to obvious, in front of Ron. I mean did you see his face? He was fuming." Hermione said.

"What about Cal, and Alex?" Draco asked. "They were okay." Hermione said quickly. "You didn't like them?" Draco asked curiously. "Well, I don't know Cal seems sorta...Uh...Weird. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time when we were, making out. And Alex was staring at you too." Hermione said. "Really, I didn't notice?" Draco said. "Just call it a girls' instinct. But I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said while pulling down the covers. "Okay, I'll stay up a while. Good night Hermione." Draco said before giving her a good night kiss. "Goodnight Draco! And don't stay up to late! Classes tomorrow!" Hermione called. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight!" Draco said while closing the wooden door behind him.

Draco went down into the common room, and sat by the fire. He thought about Hermione, him, and their relationship. As he thought about this, Cal, and Alex walked into the portrait hole. "Drake, man, what's up?" Cal said while pulling up a seat. "Draco? Is Hermione here?" Alex asked while looking around. "Yes, but she is asleep." Draco said looking at the fire still. "Oh, well what a bummer, I'll just have to sit in this chair, right next to you." Alex said dragging her seat over by him. "Why on earth did Hermione go to sleep so early?" Cal said while looking up the stairs leading in to Hermione's room. "I don't know she was really tired I guess." Draco said while getting up. "I'm tired too, guys so see ya in the morning." Cal said while getting up and dragging Alex out with him. "Sweet dreams Draco!" yelled Alex. "Yea, you too!" Draco said before going up to bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke up by an owl who was tapping at her window. She took the piece of parchment, and read it over. The letter read:

_Hermione,_

_You're sweet, and beautiful in every way. I love you so, and will never let you go. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret admirer_

Hermione wondered who this was from. Then it came to her: Draco. Except, why would Draco write down secret admirer? She put the letter on the desk, and hopped in the shower. She quickly was done, and went down in the common room with her wand, book bag, and the note. When she went down the stairs to find Draco into a book. "Good morning!" Hermione said before giving him a kiss. "Good morning, to you too." He said while getting up to stretch. She handed him the note, and he opened it, and read it. He read it over twice, and then asked, "Who the hell is this from?" Hermione stopped, and turned around, "isn't it from you?" She asked quickly. "No, it isn't from me, but it should be!" Draco said angrily. He gave one quick look, at then gave it back to her. "Sounds awfully cheesy to me." Draco said while sitting down. "I don't know, I think it is kinda sweet." Hermione said while blushing. "You do? How could you say something as stupid as that is sweet?" He said while sneering. "God, I'm your boyfriend. And I want to know who sent you this." He said looking at her.

"Draco, it was one note, you don't have to be so stubborn," Hermione said. "Mione, you don't honestly believe this, do you?" Draco yelled. "Draco, you need to relax." She said. "No Hermione! You are my girlfriend and I won't having anything to do with this. I don't think you should either!" Draco yelled while picking up his book. "You don't control me, or my life, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Draco shook his head, one thought going through. What did you do now?

Hey guys! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks

Sorry about the letter part. It was really bad!


	3. The apology

Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! Well, on to the story!

Hermione went down to the great hall for breakfast, and took a seat next to Ginny. Harry and Ron was sitting across from them, stuffing their faces with food. She smiled, and then looked toward the Slytherin table. She saw Draco, playing with his food, Pansy all over him. This made Hermione especially mad. If only she could do something, but couldn't because she didn't want to ruin the relationship she had with Ron, and Harry.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked eyeing Hermione. "Me, nothing" Hermione said looking away from the Slytherin table. "You have been really distracted lately, Mione?" Ron said to Hermione. "Nothing, okay, just don't worry about it." Hermione said as she got up from the table and left the great hall. Draco watched Hermione leave, wanting to follow her, but decided to stay. Hermione walked out on to the school grounds, finding a nice spot to sit by the lake. She sat down, and thought quietly about Draco, and Hermione's relationship, and how Ron and Harry would definitely not approve. How could she tell her best friends about how Draco and she were together? All of these thoughts had made her think about her secret admirer. Was it from Ron?

No he had Lav-Lav, or whatever he is calling her now. Maybe from another house? She sat there for another 15 minutes, and then got up wondering what class she had missed. Them it came to her. Transfiguration. She ran inside hoping not to be late for double potions, with the Slytherin.

Draco thought about what he had said to Hermione the entire morning. Hermione wasn't there for transfiguration, and this wasn't like Hermione at all.

She was probably crying her eyes out, but he then realized she wasn't when he found her sitting in Potions with her friends. He sat across the room, and watched her write something down on a piece of parchment. She then flicked her wand, and there in front of Draco, was Hermione's note. He opened it up, and it read:

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but I think you owe me an apology. Meet me in the library free period after lunch and we can talk._

_Mione_

She was upset; she didn't write love, or any little hearts all over the paper, like she usually did. He quickly wrote back to her, on the same piece of parchment.

_Mione,_

_That's great._

_Draco_

He sent it back in front of her. She opened it up and read it, then folded up, and put it away. Then all of a sudden Snape burst through the doors, with an angry expression. He was mumbling something under his breath to himself, so no one could hear him. "Stupid! STUPID! Why did I just propose to flitwick! He is such a prick." He said so no one could hear, but unfortunately they did. No one said anything. Suddenly Snape pointed to some random girl, in the class. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SKIRT! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" He yelled out loud. This time everyone laughed and said things at him. "Snape is a girly girl" Blaise yelled as he skipped around Snape, and smoothing his hair. "Zabini! I am not a girl, I am a" Snape started to say but was interrupted by Pansy. "Bisexual rodent?" Pansy yelled. "No, I am man. I make fire." Snape said while running round in circles chanting. "OTAGA OTAGA!" "Prove it!" Blaise yelled. "Fine I will. Let me show you." Snape said before un zipping his pants. "No!" Everyone yelled and shielded their eyes. "That's what I thought." Snape said while zipping up his pants.

"Now, open your books to 586 and start reading, until told to stop." He said while sitting down at his desk and scratching some notes on parchment.

Hermione's POV:

Thanks Draco! Nice little note. Nice and short. What a waste. He probably is still pissed. Oh, well. I can't wait to talk to him. Not!

End Hermione's POV

After classes were done for the morning, all students went to lunch, and received mail. Owls came soaring in from every direction, one coming towards Ron, from his mother, and another to Draco. Could he be getting secret notes too? Hermione thought.

Draco opened his letter noticing it was from his mother. It had read:

_Draco,_

_How has school been for you? Nothing much here either except, well, your father has broken out from Azkaban again, and has come to tell me that he will be needing your help soon again, for the dark lord wants to give you the mark. You shall meet up with your father at presciously 12:00 Tuesday night, in the usual spot, the outside grounds of the forest. _

_To the best,_

_Mum_

He read the note over and over. His father had broken out again. Now to see him and to get the mark. Draco knew that he had to get the mark, as for to keep his cover. He was now a spy for the D.A. With Hermione's help of course. He just hoped he wasn't putting her in danger, along with himself. He put the letter in his bag, and headed towards the library.

Hermione was sitting in a chair reading as he came in. He didn't do anything but stare at her. How beautiful she was, sitting there with her brown locks of curls, and her eyes scanning the page. He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. She was startled, but looked up.

"Draco, I'm glad you came. Look about earlier, Its just that I thought" she started to say, but was interrupted by Draco. "Mione, look I'm sorry for the way I acted. I wasn't used to you getting a love note from someone else. I shouldn't have gotten mad, over something so dumb." Draco said while pulling her closer to him.

"I love you and no matter how many love notes you get, I always will love you." He said.

"Thank you Draco, I love you too." Hermione said while pulling him in for a kiss. Then Draco pulled away, and said, "Hermione, I hate to do this but, we have way more important matters to discuss. My father broke out of Azkaban, and wants to see me this Tues. night." He said. She sunk down in her seat, and looked down. "Mione, I have to get the mark." He said sitting down next to her. "What no, Draco you can't." Hermione said while looking right at him. "Hermione you know I have too, For the D. A. I just hope nothing goes wrong with you here." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said starring into Draco's eyes. "I….I don't want to lose you." Draco said while looking down. "Draco, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. You have to go. Your father would never touch me, since he thinks I'm just a dirty, rotten mudblood." She said to him. He grabbed her hands, and said, "I hope not Hermione, I just hope."

They then kissed, and hugged in till the bells rang in the background. "What a way to run a perfect moment." Hermione said, as they ran off to class. As they did, a person came out from behind the shadows, and looked at where Hermione was sitting.

"This plan will work perfectly, just perfectly."


	4. Viagra taking pineapple

Hey Everyone! Here is chap. 4!

The next morning, Hermione woke up by a peck at her window. It again was a letter that read:

_Hermione,_

_I love your smile, your smarts, and your clothes. I admire you everywhere you go. I hope some day, we can meet. I'd hold your hand, because you are so sweet. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Hermione had read the note a couple more times. She had then decided not to tell Draco about this, for he might get mad again. She put the letter on her dresser and got into the shower. She got ready, with all the necessities, and went down stairs to find Draco no where.

He is probably already at breakfast she thought to her self. She went down to breakfast and sat down happily, and watched Ginny and Ron continuing their argument before Hermione came in. "Ron, you git! You can't say that to a professor!" Ginny said. "Ginny, I can't help it. He is a bisexual rodent, and likes Flit wick. Not to mention is such a fricken prat!" Ron said as Snape walked by him.

"I heard that Mr. Weasly. 10 points from Gryffindor." As he walked towards the heads table. As he did, Dumbledore started to talk. "Now I would like to inform you that after the Hogsmeade trip on Sat. We will have a welcoming back dance. Our heads shall plan this dance. Please continue eating." Dumbledore said as he sat back down. Hermione looked at Draco; Draco looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back, and then turned away; watching all the girls, whisper to each other, and who will be going with whom.

"Lav, you going with me?" Ron said. "Of course Ronnie-Poo!" Lavender yelled. Everyone in the great hall turned and looked at Ron. He was red faced all over. "Ginny, are you going with your beloved boyfriend?" Harry asked. "No I don't think I will." Ginny said while turning away. "WHAT!?!? GINNY!" Harry yelled. "Fine, Harry I will." Ginny said while laughing in between. "Hermione, who are you going with?" Harry asked. "Uh, I'm not sure." Hermione said quietly. "Ok, hope someone asks you though. We don't want another repeat of 3rd year." Ron said. "Yes Ron! I hope someone asks me or you know I might never have a date. So instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about your self." Hermione said while getting up to leave. Draco got up as she walked out the door. Once he got to the door, he took off in a run, towards the heads common room.

Draco finally caught up to her, and said, "Hermione! Hermione wait up!" She turned around and looked at him. "What?!" she spat out. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just how are we going to go to the dance together?" She asked. "Look, we have to plan it so let's just make it a masquerade ball. Everyone wears a mask, if they want to, and no one will know it is us." He said. "Draco, did I ever tell you how much I love you." She said while hugging him. "Many times, Mione, many times." He said while pulling her closer.

"Hermione, I wanted to give you this diamond ring. If you see this diamond, and lift it up, it is a witching glass. We then can talk to each other, anytime, anywhere." He said while giving her a ring. "Okay, thanks. I will never take it off." Hermione said. They leaned in and kissed passionately. "The ball will be great Hermione. Don't worry" he said after they pulled apart. "I know thanks to you." She said quietly. Before Draco could say anything else, Cal and Alex walked up to them. "Drake, what's up? So we have wanted to talk to you and Hermione about something." Cal said while starring in to Hermione's eyes. Draco noticed this and quickly said, "What is it?" "Oh, we wanted to know if you guys trust us. You know as friends."

"Yeah, of course. I mean you are our friends." Draco said. "Yes of course, but why do you ask?" Hermione said looking from Cal to Alex. "Oh, no reason. Just wondering that's all." Cal said looking at Alex. "Well, we have to get going, bye." Alex said quickly while dragging Cal off. "Okay bye." Draco said watching them walk away. The two kept on snogging as Cal and Alex watched them from behind a statue.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Alex said to Cal who was still watching them. Them being like Hermione. "It will, trust me. No one knows that I helped Lusious, escape from Azkaban. Or that I have been secretly writing letters to Hermione. It will work perfectly, and since the dance is coming up, the plan will finally go into full action." He said looking at Alex. "Okay so what is the plan again?" Alex asked. "Alex this is the last time. Okay, this is what will happen Saturday night…"

Saturday had come, and everyone was in Hogsmeade trying to find what they needed for the dance. Hermione and Ginny went into a dress shop, because it was a formal dance. The two boys, Ron, and Harry, went to find new dress robes that Harry had offered to buy.

"Oh, Hermione that will look great!" Ginny said as Hermione stepped out of the dressing room wearing a light blue dress, which went down to her feet, and was sparkly. "Who might you be going with?" Ginny asked. "I don't have a date," Hermione said while picking out some shoes. "Hermione aren't you going with Dra-" "Ginny." Hermione said while covering Ginny's mouth. "Will you just shut up? Yes I am going with him. Don't say anything." Hermione said while removing her hand from Ginny's mouth. "Oh, good I mean he is your boyfriend." Ginny whispered to her. "Yes, I know, that is why we planned it a masquerade to wear masks, so we could go together." Hermione said while paying for her stuff. "Oh, so that is why. Well, I'm very happy for you. I get to go to the dance with Harry. I wonder what those boys are up to anyway." Ginny said.

"NO RON! I TOLD YOU KNOW MORE PINEAPPLE INCIDENT!" Harry yelled outside the dress shops. "What pineapple incident?" Ron asked.

"You know the pineapple, the Viagra, the conveyer belt, and the God of hotness." Harry said quietly. "Oh, that incident. You know that pineapple had great moves." Ron said with a huge grin across his face. The girls had just walked out of the shop. "RON!" Harry yelled while hitting his palm to his forehead.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "It isn't the pineapple incident is it Ron?" Hermione asked. "Uhhhhhhhhh……." Ron said while turning red, "No?"

"Ron! We said no more!" Ginny yelled. "Well, sorry, Harry brought it up!" Ron said as he pointed to Harry. "Me?" Harry said while pointing to himself, "I wasn't all drugged up on Viagra RON!" Harry yelled at him. Ron gasped.

"Yeah, you are a VIAGRA TAKING PINEAPPLE HUMPING CONVERYBELT LOVING GOD OF HOTTNESS WATCHER AT THE CLOSEST Walgreen STORE!" Harry yelled.

They all gasped. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ron yelled. "No, and I would like to see you make me." Harry yelled as he ran away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ron yelled as he took of running after him.

"Boys." Hermione and Ginny said in unison, while watching them run off like gay strippers.

"We definitely don't know them." Ginny said.

"Definitely" Hermione said as the two walked off.

Hey guys! Sorry for the Secret Admirer note. It again was really bad. Well please read and Review.


	5. The Dance

SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated so quick. I've been busy with other stories. Well on to chap. 5!

"The ball starts in a half an hour, Ron!" Harry yelled as he put on his dress shoes. "I know!" Now will you shut up we have plenty of time! The girls won't even be ready yet!" Ron yelled.

Unfortunately that was true. Girls were running around looking for everything. "Where's my glitter?"

"Where's my other shoe"

Where's my MOTHER!"

Ginny were in the heads room finishing up. "Ginny hold still! I can't put the eyeliner on if you just don't hold still." Hermione said. "Okay, here, I'll do it." Ginny said grabbing the eyeliner. "Whatever." Hermione said while putting on her mask. "Ginny, don't tell Harry, or Ron who I'm with. Okay?" Hermione said while handed Ginny her mask. "Okay, mione, I know." Ginny said while putting on her mask.

"Do you think the boys are done yet?" Hermione asked. "Please, they have to be ready. Its 5 minutes to. Let's wait." Ginny said quickly.

Meanwhile…..

"Do you think they are ready yet, Ron?" Harry asked while walking into the heads common room. "Please! Not a chance, GINNY!" Ron yelled. "Okay they are here Gin!" Hermione said while opening the door. "Okay, let's go." Ginny said walking out first.

Ginny walked down the steps first, and Hermione came after her. "Wow! You look great Gin!" Harry said. "Thanks Harry. You look good too." Ginny said while giving him a kiss.

"Hermione, wow you look awesome. That light blue really brings out your eyes." Ron said while stepping into the Common room area.

"Thanks Ron. You look great too. Hey where's Lavender?" Hermione asked as Ron ran out of the common room.

"He is going to get her Hermione. He forgets unless someone reminds him." Harry said. The three walked out of the portrait hole, and down to the great hall, which looked great. "Wow Mione! You did great on the decorations." Ginny said. But Hermione didn't hear, she was looking for Draco.

Where is he? She thought to herself.

"Drake, I thought you trusted me?" Cal said while twirling Draco's wand in his hand. Draco looked up and spotted Cal with his wand.

Cal then took of the charm to Draco's silencing.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Draco yelled. "Now Draco let me tell you what I am doing. You see I want Hermione. Plain and Simple. And tonight I plan to get her. You know the secret admirer letters, the watching of you two. She doesn't deserve you, she needs me. So when she needs you, you will be here, with Alex. As you can see, she helped me with my little plan. Breaking your father out of Azkaban, was way to easy, and Alex, well, she fancies you." He said as Alex stepped out of a room.

"Hello Draco. I can't believe we get to stay with each other forever!" Alex said.

"So Drake, I have to get off, to see my girlfriend." Cal said as he threw Draco's wand to Alex, which she caught and held in her hand.

"Is my father involved in this?" Draco asked as Cal turned around.

"Yes he is. He wants the Malfoy heir to be a pureblood. Well you will have Alex, so I guess I get the beautiful Hermione."

"Don't you dare hurt her or I will..." Draco started but got interrupted by Alex. "What will you do Drake, hmmm?"

Cal walked out of the common room, and walked down to the dance.

The plan is going perfectly he thought to himself pushing the doors to the Great Hall open.

Hermione was looking around for Draco, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see a boy in a mask.

"May I have this dance?" The boy asked her. Hermione looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. "Sure I guess." She said as she took his hand, and danced together through a slow song. Hermione wondered who this boy was, and she planned to find out.

Meanwhile……

Draco looked at his ring band on his finger. Then he saw Alex coming to pass him, when he stuck out his foot, and she tripped and fell, losing his wand from her hand. He pulled it towards him with his feet, grabbed it with his hand, and muttered to spell to get the ropes off of him. He got up said a spell, to have the ropes around Alex, then grabbed her wand, broke it into pieces and ran off to find Hermione. Hopefully nothing had happened.

With Hermione….

"Would you like to go for a walk outside?" The boy asked her.

"Uhm, sure." Hermione said as they walked out by the lake. As they did, Draco burst through the doors, and spotted Ginny. He grabbed her, spun her around, and asked her were Hermione was. She pointed out by the lake. He let her go and ran outside. As he got closer, he yelled, "Hermione!"

Cal saw Draco coming towards them, and grabbed Hermione by the wrists and dragged her to the forbidden forest.

"Draco? Wait, hey, let me go! Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he ran faster. Cal got closer to the spot to apparate, as Draco got closer and closer.

Hermione let out a scream and reached her arm out to Draco. Draco and her fingers made contact with each others, but then Cal pulled harder on her arm, and the two apparated with a pop.

Draco fell to the ground.

"Hermione. You can't be gone."


	6. The questioning

SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated so quick. I've been busy with other stories. Well on to chap. 5!

Draco started walking back to the castle. Tons of thoughts were going through his head. Where could he have taken her, and why Hermione. Will he hurt her, and why did his father have something to do this.

With all these thoughts, he saw Ginny, Dumbledore, Ron, and Harry come running towards him.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?"

"They have her, they have Hermione." He said looking at the ground.

"Who does, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. "Cal, and maybe even," Draco couldn't finish the last of his sentence. "Who Draco?" Ginny asked. "My father." Draco chocked out.

Harry looked down at Draco's words, and so did Ginny. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you would let this happen to Hermione. It's your entire fault!" Ron yelled at Draco.

"Mr. Weasly, I don't think we should jump to conclusions." Dumbledore said.

"Jumping to conclusions! He has been secretly dating Hermione." Ron yelled.

"How did…." Draco started, but Ron took over. "Yea, we already know, Ginny told us, when you ran out here." Ron said.

Ron threw his head back and said, "Why her, she doesn't deserve this. For all we know, she could be getting tortured or worse….. raped." Ron said quietly.

Draco looked up horrified, "Oh no. I need to find her." Draco said.

"And we'll help." Harry said.

"Yes, we may not like you, but Hermione is our friend, and with her choice of a boyfriend, we will just have to accept it. " Ginny said with a smile.

Draco smiled back at the two, and then looked at Ron. "Yea, I guess." Ron said while looking down.

"Well we don't have the coordinates, and where were you Draco, when Cal had her?" Harry asked.

"Before the dance, he took my wand, Cal, and tied me up after a spell was put on me. Then Alex had me alone, I tripped her, got my wand, and got out of there. She was tied up of course, but wait, she might now where they are." Draco said.

The four all went up to get Alex, and ask her where Hermione could be. As they got to the tower where Alex was, Draco was first to ask.

"Where is the place that Cal has Hermione?" Draco asked, but there was no reply. "Alex! Where is she?!?" Draco yelled at her.

"I don't know." She said. "Do you guys have the Veritisasam?" Draco asked the three. (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell that.) "Yea, here." Harry said as he threw the bottle to Draco, who shoved it down Alex's mouth.

"Now, Alex, where is Hermione?" Draco asked "I already told you. I have no clue." Alex said. "Okay, is Cal your cousin?" Draco said. "Of course not. He just told me to say I was. We aren't even related, just our families are really good servants to the dark lord." Alex said.

"Okay so she is telling the truth, so where Cal and Hermione?" Draco asked once more. "Okay, I'll tell you the only thing I know. He said that he would take her somewhere they could be together." Alex said to the four.

"What does my father want in this?" Draco asked.

"Cal told him after we broke him out of Azkaban, about you two, and then he wanted the mud blood dead. Cal insisted that he get the mud blood, and Draco and I could get married" Alex said happily.

"Oh, my god, Draco, Hermione is going to be miserable forever. We have to get her away from him." Ginny said between sobs.

"Don't worry, I will, I promise," Draco said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up a little while later, in a dark room; she was tied up in ropes, and was freezing.

She tried to scream, but had a spell on her. She didn't have her wand, and the ropes were cutting into her skin. She tried to squirm, but couldn't she was way too weak and tired. How did I get here? She thought. She then remembered that she was by the lake, and someone was dragging her by the wrists.

She didn't know who it was, but he apparated her somewhere.

Draco was so close to her, and their fingers touched, but she just couldn't get to him. She must have been knocked out, and put in this horrible room.

Suddenly, the door opened to see to death eaters, coming towards her. They grabbed her and pulled her up, making her walk to a room with Lusious and Cal standing there. The pushed her to the floor, and she looked up. Lusious watched her, and then said, "Welcome Miss Granger, you know Cal don't you?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" She yelled at the two.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you know why you are here. You see my son obviously lost his mind, and decided to date a worthless thing like you." He said.

"So what, Draco loves me, and I hope he kills the both of you." She yelled at the two, while lifted his wand at her. "How dare you talk like that to someone who is higher than you? Crucio!" He yelled at her. Hermione tried to hold the scream down, but It came anyway. Soon the pained stopped, and Hermione was left still shaking.

"You will never talk like that to me again or it will be much more worse. You will never see him again mud blood. Never." He yelled.

"I'll take her back." Cal said while grabbing Hermione, and pulling her up. They walked back to the room, and Cal led her in. He forced her down onto the bed, and then got on top of her, leaving little space in between the two.

"Well, isn't this comfy?" Cal said while gazing into Hermione's eyes.

"No, it isn't. Now get the hell off of me!" Hermione said while trying to get loose of Cal's grib.

"Sorry Hun, but since we are together, as a couple I mean, shouldn't I be on top of you?" Cal said.

"NO, Draco's my boyfriend, not something like you!" Hermione yelled, trying to hold back tears.

"He's not anymore; he loves Alex now, not you. I love you Hermione, and guess what? You get to stay with me forever. How nice will that be?" He asked.

"NO!" Hermione said while kneeing Cal right where it hurts. He fell off of her and onto the floor. "You Bastard! Never touch me again, or next time it will hurt more." Hermione yelled while getting up.

She grabbed his wand with her feet, and brought it up to her hands. She took of the ropes, and put them on Cal. She unlocked the door, and started to run down empty hallways. It was dark, and she couldn't see where she was going. She then got to a hallway where there were torches. She ran down the hallway, as fast as she could. The hallway ended with a door, and she pushed it open. It led outside, which was dark, and the moon was shining.

Finally, Hermione thought to her self. She stepped outside the door, then fell to the ground, suddenly and wasn't able to get up.

She moved her head to see Cal pointing a wand at her.

"Now, Mione, how could you just, run of like that." He said as he carried her back to the room. He laid her down on the bed, and took his wand away from her grip. He then said the counter curse for the spell he did earlier, making her able to move again.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Hermione yelled.

"Because Hermione, I love you, and when Draco's father sees your beloved Draco running to come and save you. He will surely, well, be punished for his actions. Leaving me and my soon to be wife, together forever. Goodnight Hermione. You will soon get used to me, and I will get used to you a lot better too." He said before giving her a kiss, and closing the heavy wooden door, and locking it behind him.

"Draco."


	7. The ring, and father

"I have an idea,' Draco said to the group as they left Dumbledore's office. "What?" Harry asked while holding Ginny's hand. "Well, I gave a ring to Mione, the other day; it has a witching glass in it. So we can talk anytime, anywhere." Draco said while trying to contact Hermione.

Hermione felt a buzzing on her hand, and noticed it was a ring.

She quickly opened up the ring, with her free hand that she slipped free from the ropes. "Draco, is that you?" Hermione asked while trying to see who it was.

"Yea, Hermione it's me," Draco said, who looked calm, and peaceful, "Where are you, Mione?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, but your father, I've seen him. Let me tell you, not to happy about things." She said.

"What about Cal, has he hurt you?" He asked. "No, but he wants me his fiancé, and he has made me a little uncomfortable once, but I'm so scared. Where are you by the way, and Is Harry and Ron with you? Did they find out about us?" She asked, looking worried. "Yes Hermione, they did and they are fine with it, Ginny is too." Draco said, while turning away to look at Ginny who was crying. "So Hermione, don't let Cal hurt you okay?" Draco said, but there was no reply. "Hermione, are you there? Hermione!" Draco yelled.

Then came a voice from Hermione's end. "Hello Draco, how have you been? Seen Alex lately?"

Draco noticed it was Cal's voice. Draco then saw him with his hand over Hermione's mouth. "Now now Draco, I won't hurt my girl. She is way too precious to me. I think I will just have some fun with her." He said as Hermione was trying to squirm out of Cal's grip.

"Don't you dare, or-"Draco started, but got interrupted, by Cal.

"Or what Draco. Gonna kill me? You don't have to worry about my mione here; she is in very good hands." Cal said as Hermione was trying to say something but was muffled from Cal's hand. She was still trying to get out of the grip, when Cal kissed her, hard. She tried to break loose, but Cal was holding her to tight. She then bit his bottom lip, and quickly said, "Be careful, Draco. I love you!"

She couldn't say anymore, for the ring was slammed shut. "DAAMN IT!" Draco yelled, when the group with him asked many questions.

"What did she say?" Ron asked, and other questions from a sobbing Ginny.

"Cal has her, and the ring. He is all over her, and I can't even stop it. I don't even know where they are." Draco said when looking down.

"We'll find her Draco." Harry said as he slapped Draco's shoulder.

"I hope so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was backed into a corner now, by Cal himself. "Why did you make me do that mione? I hate hurting you." He said moving closer and closer to her. "No stop please." Hermione said as Cal's hands moved up and down her thighs. She then was forced into a hard kiss, hurting more this time. He then laid her down on the bed, and stripped off her clothing. She was raped by Cal, over and over, till he finally stopped. He got up and toke the ring with him. She laid there, wrapped in the sheets of the bed, and was tired, and worried. She missed Draco so much, to tell her everything will be okay, and wrap his arms around her. She put clothes on and got back in bed to sleep. She had no choice, but to rest and dream.

Monday had come and gone, Cal hurting her every day. She hated him with a passion, and the more she pushed away, he always came back for more torture. Tuesday afternoon came, and Cal came in and sat down next to her on the bed. He slung his arm around her shoulders, which she pushed off.

"Now, Hermione you get to see that horrid ex-boyfriend of yours tonight along with his father, too. Won't that be fun?" Cal said looking down at her. She said nothing, and then he pressed her against the wall. "I asked you if you understood. Do you?" he said with a sneer, hurting her wrists. She choked out a yes, and he let go. She fell to floor, hurt, and couldn't wait to see Draco.

"You see, his father had already sent him a letter about him meeting him at 12:00 tonight. So, you will see him again. I know you don't want to, but we have to welcome our guest." he said while kissing her hard. "I have to go get ready Mione, by the way, I want you to wear this." He said while giving her a silk pink night gown that went to her feet.

"Beautiful lingerie isn't it." He said grabbing her waist. "I'm not wearing that, not for you or anyone else." She said looking at him.

"I think you will or we might have to go for a couple more of our routines, tonight. This will hurt more than usual." He said sending shivers down her spine.

Draco had remembered about tonight, the meeting with his father. He hoped he would get to see Hermione, making sure she wasn't hurt, or anything.

He, in fact, was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with the duo, and Ginny. He had told them everything. About Hermione and him started, and how this all came up. They wanted to go with him to see his father, but he couldn't risk their lives. He would go alone, and defend himself from his father. He couldn't, he wouldn't act like his father. He wanted to be the one for Hermione, not the bastard like his father. He would never be like him, never, especially around the love of his life.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was 11:30. She did what she was told and put on the revealing of skin outfit. She then sat down on the bed and waited. She was scared for Draco, and her life. She didn't want to live with Cal for the rest of her life. He would hurt her more and more. She had to escape from Cal's clutches. She just couldn't take it anymore. She missed her boyfriend, and her life. She wanted to be back with Draco, at her home. Anywhere but here.

Draco grabbed his wand, and took of to see his father. He was ready, if he had to kill his father he would, but he needed Hermione first. He got outside, and headed into the forest. He had told Harry and Ron that if he hadn't come back, go for help.

He got to the place in the forest, and looked at his watch. 12:01. He looked around for his father then heard a voice behind him.

"Draco." He turned around to see his father. "Father." Draco said.

"How have you been, love life and all? I heard there was a new pureblood this year?" Lusious said with a sneer.

"Where is she?" Draco said.

"Where is who?" Lusious replied back. "Hermione, damnit! Where is she!" he yelled back.

"You will pay for that one! Crucio!" Lusious said as Draco fell to the ground in pain. It then stopped, and he got up.

"Oh, you mean the mud blood. She is in good hands back at well, where she is." His father said. "You better have not have hurt her or-"Draco was again interrupted. "Draco, why on earth would I touch that filth. Any way Cal has her, they get along very well too. Don't worry, you will see her again. Sooner or later." He said as he raised his wand and said a spell that him square in the chest. He couldn't move. His father grabbed him and apparated to a room like a common room. Only the fire was blazing.

He shoved Draco to the floor, by the far wall. He fell to the ground tied in ropes, and still unable to move. "You will see your beloved one soon Draco." He said as he exited the room.


	8. All together

SO SORRY! I was gone in Chicago and with Christmas break and all I didn't get much done. So on to chap. 8!!!!

Hermione looked at the clock, 3 min. to 12:00. As she looked towards the door, it revealed Cal. "Hey baby!" he said coming towards her, and trying to give her a kiss.

But she moved suddenly against the wall, as he fell onto the bed.

"You're a clever girl, Mione, and I see you wore my outfit. Good Choice." He said as he pinned her against the wall. "Now give me a kiss." Cal said as she shook her head.

"No? Fine." He moved his waist against hers, slid his hand down her side, and kissed her hard. After he did so, he grabbed her wrists, and led her down a hallway to a heavy, wooden door.

He then took her by the shoulders and said, "Hermione, I love you. No funny business, and just do what your told, and don't do anything you'll regret. By the way, your hair looks so much better down." He said before kissing her.

Draco saw his father re-enter the room, and then Cal and Hermione, too. Cal was holding her by the waist, and had one hand down her side. She came in looking down, and then looked up to see Draco on the floor.

"Draco?" she said quietly, then tried to go over, but couldn't get out of Cal's grip. "Hermione. Have they done anything to you? Or….." Draco stopped as Cal's hand moved lower, and lower down her thigh. Then Cal kissed her neck, she tried to squirm, but Cal was holding her stomach so hard.

"Stop. Please." Hermione spoke trying to push away. Cal then kissed her all over her body, down her arms, by her shoulders, and other areas too.

"Stop touching her!" Draco yelled trying to get up, but the spell was still upon him, and all he could do was watch what Cal was doing.

Harassing her, hurting her and Draco hated him.

"Alright, alright, Cal that should be enough of that for now. You may finish that up later." Lusious said as Cal led Hermione to the nearby couch and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and his hand in her lap.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? You have me so just let her go." Draco yelled at his father, who just stood there.

"You want to know why Draco? Because it is so much more fun watching her suffer, then you. She is so weak, and Cal enjoys her very much." Draco's father replied.

"Why can't you leave us both alone!?! You Bastard! He is your own son!" Hermione yelled at Lusious.

"How dare you talk that to me! I have told you once, you will respect me. CRUCIO!" Lusious yelled as Hermione yelled out in pain. Draco watched in horror, as the scream ended and Hermione's body went limp.

"Now Draco, how about this? You join our side that means no mud blood. You receive the mark, and become a full death eater, and then your little girlfriend here, won't get hurt." He said while looking at Hermione, who was up on the couch next to Cal again.

"Hermione gets her wand back, and goes back to Hogwarts." Draco negotiated with his father.

"Oh, no Draco. I know what this girl is capable of doing, creating a huge mess. She will stay here, with Cal, and you will join me, and the Dark lord." Lusious said as Cal was trailing Hermione's skin with his finger, and played with her hair.

"No. I won't be like you." Draco yelled. "Very well. No matter. Say good bye to Miss Granger Draco." Lusious said, as Cal dragged Hermione out of the room. "No. No! Draco. Stop, let me go now." Hermione said as she planted here feet, so Cal couldn't pull. He came back in and threw her over his shoulder, and walked back out of the room.

"Okay. Wait. I will do what you want as long as you don't hurt her." Draco said while looking down. "Cal come back in! I think we have an offer." Lusious said while Cal came back in with Hermione under a charm, and held her tight around the waist.

"I will do what you want, just don't hurt her." Draco said while looking at Hermione, who was shaking her head, meaning not to worry she would be fine. "Can I just talk to her for a minute?" Draco asked.

"Fine, you can have your little talk. Let's go Cal. We'll be waiting." Lusious said as Cal took off the charm, and kissed Hermione. They left and closed the door behind them.

Hermione turned around, looked at Draco, and ran over to him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she wiped them off, and kissed him. "Hermione, I love you so much." Draco said while pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you to Draco. You really don't have to do this. I don't want to lose you. Everything we have been through, I mean do you remember when we first got together……

_"Taxi!" Hermione yelled. A taxi pulled up in Muggle London, and the man rolled down the window. "Miss I already have a passenger, but I can get you wherever." _

"_That's quite al right, traffic is horrible today. I'll need to go to 88th street." Hermione said while opening the back door to the car. _

"_Right away miss." The cab driver said as he drove away from the curb. Hermione got in and sat down across from, a boy with white, platinum hair. He was looking out the window, and was sitting back with his head, against the seat. She turned to look out the window, when her cell phone rang. _

_It was a catchy little jingle, and she rummaged through her purse. _

_Draco looked over, and saw the girl looking for something through her bag. He heard the jingle, and saw a strange device moving up and down. He picked it up, and looked at it. "Is this what you are looking for?" He asked while she looked up. "Yes thank you," she reached for it and flipped it open. "Hello this is Hermione, yes, yes, sure. Okay bye. Oh, wait, did you get my school books for the train? No in.. No in the Flourish books. Right, right. Okay bye." Hermione said as she flipped down the phone. Draco looked at her when she said Flourish books, and train. _

"_Uhm, excuse me, but are you a witch?" he asked as she looked at him. She closed the window to the front of the driver's area, and replied, "How did you know?" _

"_I'm a wizard, also. SO do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked, turning to her. "Yes, wait Malfoy?" She asked seeing his eyes bulge at her knowing his name. _

"_Granger?" He asked while his eyes went all over her body. "You've changed a lot." Draco said while turning away from her._

"_Oh, thanks, I really haven't noticed. What are you doing in Muggle London? Come to have a meeting with your Death Eater friends? Or come to torture innocent people?" She said while pulling out her wand, and he pulled his out to. _

"_I'm not one of them anymore Granger. And I think it will be good if you shut your mouth." He said while smirking._

"_Oh, so we aren't using our nicknames now, ferret?" She said._

"_I'm not, but you know if you like to insult me." He said while turning away._

"_If I like to insult you! You insulted me more than ever at school, and you think that I insulted you?" She said her voice slightly rising. "What happened to mud blood, that horrible word. You insulted me and my friends more then we ever insulted you." She said. _

"_Oh, that's right, saint potter and Weasel, really never hurt me." He said._

"_Whatever, but you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" She asked, putting all her things away. "I can't take a tour of the city, now? You don't rule everything." Draco said while opening the window to the cab drivers seat._

"_Excuse me, but we will have a wait, there has been an accident up ahead." The driver said as Hermione rummaged up her things, and said, "I can get out here. Thanks." Hermione started to hand the driver money, but Draco took it instead. "Never mind that's fine. We can wait." _

"_What? No I have to g-" Hermione started but Draco closed the window, and turned back to her. _

"_Now why are you here? Since I answered your question, you answer mine." Draco asked._

"_What does it matter to you? I'm here with my aunt, she lives here. So wait, did you say, that you aren't a death eater any more?" She said looking towards his gaze. _

"_Yep, not for me. So I came for the girls." Draco said, avoiding her look. He smirked, at her face, when he did look at her. "You know, I could invite you over to my place, if you wanted to get a slice of me." He said moving closer to her. _

"_Oh yes, I always wanted to get a piece of you Draco." She said while turning to look at the window. "What did you just call me?" he asked. She didn't reply back. "Hermione." _

_She turned around to see him smiling. "What did you just call me?"_

"_Hermione, I mean that is your name." He told her. _

"_Right. I called you Draco, and you called me….." She stopped, then said in unison with Draco. "Hermione."_

They both laughed quietly, and looked into each others eyes. "We talked for a long time in the cab. I enjoyed it." Draco said, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can take care of myself Draco, I still don't want to lose you." She said. "I don't want to lose you either, so I have to do this. Just don't let them hurt you, listen to what they tell you and remember that I will come back for you, I promise. I love you Hermione Granger, I really do." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Draco. Don't get yourself killed, alright." Hermione said.

"I won't. Don't worry." He said before kissing her, but the door opened up, and Cal came in. She kissed Draco again, and then was pulled up, and was taken away. Leaving Draco with Lusious, with no wand, and no hope at all.

When Cal took Hermione back to the room, he kissed her, and left.

She sat down on the bed, and thought. She needed Draco to comfort her, not some ass like Cal.

She waited and waited, and looked at the clock. It was 2 AM. She soon fell into a deep sleep, and as she slept she dreamed of her and Draco in hogsmeade, laughing together. She smiled every time he looked at her, and he smiled right on back.

Hey I will be putting a few flashbacks in the story. So Review please!!!!


	9. WHAT WEDDING?

Hey Guys! Here is Chap. 9 all ready. I actually have a favor to ask I sort of need some help. Where should I go from here? So in the reviews give me a little help.

Lyrics from: My love, Sexy back, tangled up in me, and Do you believe in Magic.

"Where am I?" Draco said groggily, as he woke up and looked around to see he was in a room. He threw his legs over the bed, and opened the door leading out. He ran down a dark hallway to a door, where a light was on. He entered the room, to find his father sitting in a chair, studying a book.

"Why are we still here?" Draco asked. "This is the meeting place for the Dark Lord, and here is where you will get ready." His father told him without even looking up from his book.

"To get ready for what?" Draco said having a puzzled look on his face.

"To get the mark of course. The ritual will be on Hallows Eve at midnight." His father said, while closing the book, and putting it on a desk in front of him. "What about Hermione?" Draco asked while rummaging through some papers on the desk.

"The mud blood is none of your concern anymore; she is fine, for now." Lusious said with a smirk.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked, while looking to the floor.

"We wait till the Dark Lord gives orders, and then we do the initiation."

"Initiation? What for?" Draco said as his father got out of the chair.

"To see if you really will be true to the Dark Lord. Not just for the sake of that filth of yours." Lusious said. "I already said I would to what you want." Draco yelled at his father. "Only for that mud blood wretch. I will make sure you are loyal to our master Draco!" Lusious yelled back. "What am I suppose to do till then? Halloween isn't for another month." Draco asked looking down.

"You will have a series of tasks, till then. The Dark Lord will be pleased very much." Lusious said before walking out of the room.

Hermione awoke that morning by Cal nudging her. "Morning darling. We have to plan for our wedding coming up soon."

"What? There is no way I'm marrying you." Hermione said moving away from Cal.

"Oh, I think you will, or else," He threw Hermione to the floor, "You could get hurt." Cal said. Hermione got up and rubbed her arm. "I wouldn't marry you no matter what you did with me. You are a cowardly bastard, who only thinks of himself!" Hermione yelled.

Cal had her pinned against the wall now hurting her wrists once more.

"I don't only think about myself Mione, I think about you, and the Dark Lord. In fact it was his idea in the first place to have you marry me, instead of Malfoy. The Dark Lord wants Malfoy for his orders instead, so that leaves me with you." He said with a smirk.

"Aren't you excited?" Cal asked when Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Ecstatic." She spat out.

"Good, because there is no way Malfoy can get you out of this one." Cal said with a sneer.

"You do know, he will kill you right?" She said while moving away.

He laughed, and kissed her, "That's why I love you Hermione. You really do think you know everything. The brightest witch of the year, right?" Cal kissed her again, and left. She sunk to the floor, and thought about her and Draco's first date……………..

FLASHBACK:

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she was being led by Draco down Muggle London.

"You'll see." He said, not looking at her, but trying to get the through the crowd of people.

"Right, well………..Oh Draco! Wow!" Hermione said, while looking around. The couple was standing in front of a lake, with a table set for two. Candles, stars, and delicious food.

"Shall we?" Draco asked while leading Hermione to the table. "Draco, wow, you really didn't have to go through all this." She said once they sat down, and the food magically appeared in front of them.

"Don't worry bout it Hermione, I really wanted too." He said while taking her hand and squeezing it. They finished their dinner, and Draco stood up. "Now the entertainment for this evening." Draco said when a small stage and a microphone popped up.

"Draco, what?" she said before laughing when Draco got up on stage and music started playing, which Hermione knew. Draco started singing……

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

Take em? to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Take em? to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  


_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

__

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em? To the chorus

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

The song ended, and Hermione got up on stage, where Draco went to sit down. Music started, and Hermione started singing……..

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

Draco clapped, and laughed, and got back up on stage. More music and Draco started singing.

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-_

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Alright it's time to get it JT  
I don't know why she hesitates for man  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
T.I. they call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Barths, Anguilla, anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Now again it was Hermione's turn so she got back up on stage. More music………

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?  


After both finished their little, karaoke entertainment, they got up on staged and bowed. They were then brought together into a hug, and Draco gave her a small peck at the check. "You have a beautiful voice, Mione."

"Thanks, yours was actually pretty lousy." Hermione said, before Draco was taken back, and pulled apart. "Oh, I mean, your voice was very….. sexy." Hermione said. "Good. I love you." Draco said giving her a smile. "I love you too." Hermione said before the couple kissed.

END FLASHBACK

Draco walked down hallway, after hallway. He wondered where Hermione was, and he probably wouldn't be able to get to her, but maybe he could try.

Then Cal came into sight, and strode over to Draco. "Ah, Draco what are you doing down here? Looking for something?" Cal said as they were moving closer to each other.

"I was looking for you, my father wanted to see you. Of course, if you weren't harassing Her-Granger, then you would know." Draco said relieved with his recovery, but Cal caught it.

"Oh, duh, you mean Hermione. What on last name basis again Draco? I guess you really do love her." Cal said smirking.

"But to bad, she is very much over you." Cal said as Draco stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied angrily. "Oh, I guess your father didn't tell you. Me and Hermione are engaged to be married. Very soon too." Cal said as Draco's face dropped.

"No. I won't let that happen. She loves me, and despises something like you." He spat out.

"I really don't think you have a say in this marriage. So you might as well as give up." Cal said not to far from Draco's face.

"I won't give up on my girlfriend; I won't give up on Hermione." Draco said with a sneer.

"Yeah, well good luck, because, you won't even find her in this hallway. You'll never see her till our wedding day." Cal said.

"Why do you even want her? She is a muggleborn, and you despise them." Draco said to Cal.

"She is no ordinary muggleborn, Draco. She holds a special power within, and I plan to get at it." Cal said.

"The only power Hermione has it the power to love, and again, she loves me." Draco said proudly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, love is the most important thing, right?" Cal said as he pushed past Draco, and walked away. "I'll stop that wedding," Cal said shouted down the hallway. Cal just laughed, and turned the corner, leaving Draco in an empty hallway.

"Great. Now I'm lost" Draco mumbled while walking away.

HEY GUYS! LIKE I SAID BEFORE I need some help!!!!

GIVE SOME IDEAS! THANKS! OH I SORTA THINK DRACO reminds me of JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE. READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Going out

Hey sorry for the wait, I was really trying to get things organized, but hey here is the next chap! Thoughts will be in bold text though.

Hermione woke up to a loud knock on the door, and in walked Cal, holding a new colorful, above the knee dress. He sat down on the side of the bed, as Hermione sat up, and pulled her legs toward her body. Cal just laughed, as she gave him a confused look. "Mione you should have got used to me know. Any way, get a shower, and get dressed in to this lovely new dress I have purchased for you. Don't worry, you'll look great." Cal said as he threw the dress at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she set the dress down next to her. "Out. Now c'mon and get showered," He replied as he pulled her off the bed, and shoved her into the bathroom. She spun around, to close the door, when Cal stopped her. "Unless, you want me to come in there with you. That certainly can be arranged."

"Sod off." She said as she slammed the door in his face.

"Guess not." He said as he spun around, and stalked out of the room.

20 minutes later, Hermione was done, unfortunately. She waited in her room, and in a matter of minutes Cal came down to get her. "Well, don't you look, lovely this morning. In case you were wondering, we are going out to buy you a lovely wedding dress, and of course, a ring to let everyone know your mine, and to show you're completely off limits to anyone." He said as he grabbed her arm and led her down hallway, after hallway.

"Oh, goody! I can't wait. I'm just so damn excited that you are marrying me for no other reason than to be your own personal sex toy." Hermione spat out sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you really did find out my plan, but ya know I think your missing one part." He said as he turned around to look at her. "Lucious, and the Dark lord want their turns too, and I'm completely willing to share you."

This had left Hermione speechless. She could watch out for herself, with just Cal that is, but Lucious and Voldemort too?

Then as they rounded the corner, she saw him. Draco was coming out of the rooms, in the left hallway, Lucious following behind. Draco looked up to see Cal, and Hermione, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but couldn't as Lucious pushed past his son and walked over to the duo.

"Ah, Cal. Good morning, and Miss Granger too, how pleasant." Lucious said as he lifted her chin, revealing her dark brown eyes glaring into his own.

"Where are you two headed out to so early?" Lucious said as Hermione slapped his hand away from her face. "We are off to settle some wedding business this morning, aren't we, love?" Cal said as Hermione turned away, and did not answer back.

"I think he asked you a question, and you will do well to answer back," Luscious said as he hit Hermione across the face, "especially to your Superiors."

Hermione touched her face where he had hit her, and mumbled, "Superior my ass."

"What was that Granger?" Luscious warned. Hermione looked up at him and quickly replied, "I said that you are a vile, horrible man who is completely worthless in this world, and deserves to die a slow and painful death in hell."

Draco stared at her, and saw his father move to his wand, but before he did Draco stole it from his robes. He pointed at his father, and was about to stun him, when a curse came his way, and stunned himself.

"Now now Draco, we wouldn't want to do anything we would regret now would we?" A voice called behind Draco. Hermione looked over to see Voldemort standing right before them.

"Ah, Cal, so this is the one you were telling me about, the mudblood?" Voldemort said as he stepped past Draco and closer to her.

He stared down at her, and she glared right on back. He lifted her face with his grimy, greasy hands, and held it there, her eyes staring into his. "She may be a mudblood, but she is very beautiful. I think you made a fine choice." Voldemort said as Hermione moved her head out of his grasp. Voldemort turned back toward Draco and said the counter course for the stunning spell.

"Well well, Draco how nice to see you again. And didn't your father say that Granger used to be your little mudblood?" He asked eargly. Draco stood up, but did not answer to him.

"You will do well to answer to our Master Draco. "Crucio!" Luscious said as he pointed his wand at Draco. Draco kept the pain inside, but was shaking as the pain stopped. Hermione stood there in horror, and watched the pain, making her gasp, and turn her head away.

"Now I ask you again Draco, was she yours before?" Voldemort drawled. "Yes." Draco replied, while standing up again. "Ah, but she isn't yours anymore, she is pretty much mine now. Once Cal is married to her, he can do whatever he wants and I think he wants her to be in my custody. Is this right Cal?" Voldemort said as he turned around to see Cal with his arm around her waist holding her tightly against him. Cal nodded, and Hermione looked up to stare at Draco. He stared back at her, and then entered her mind, where she met him.

Draco had taught Hermione l**egilimency **over the summer, in case they were in any kind of danger, she could block who ever was trying to get into her mind, so she wouldn't give away things.

"**Draco, I am so scared."**

"**Don't worry Hermione I am planning to get you out of this mess."**

"**What if you can't, Draco I can take of my self for the time being, it's just right now, with HIM here, and I don't want him to hurt you. That horrible curse! I'm so sorry."**

"**It's not your fault, Mione, just listen do what they say for now, alright?" **

"**Yea of course, I think I have a way to get us out, but it hasn't been fully planned yet."**

"**Whatever possible way. Just let me know. I love you!"**

"**I love you too."**

Cal shook Hermione hard, and she broke from her thoughts, and looked around toward everyone. "Mione, let's go. We have things to take care of." Cal said as he grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway, past everyone, but when Hermione went past Voldemort, he grabbed her arm. She turned around, as he snarled at her, "By the way mudblood, don't be getting any ideas of running of. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to Draco." He moved his head towards Draco, who then looked towards Hermione, and gave her a look not to worry.

Cal then left with Hermione, out the doorway, leading into a dark, stormy day.

I know a little cocky at the end, but I will update soon. Sorry if it is short. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. nicer?

Howdy ya'll! Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like?

Hermione and Cal walked, well Hermione mostly dragged or other wise carried, into the Leaky Caldron, then into the small entrance area.

Cal stopped her before opening up the stoned wall. "Listen up, there will be no funny business, you will act as we are a happy couple, who can't wait to get married. Got it?" Cal said as he tapped the bricks.

Hermione just nodded, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Her or Draco for that matter.

Hermione was dragged into Diagon Alley by Cal, and forced into a small ring shop, where a lady came up to them, and showed them the assortments of rings.

"Where is the one I asked for personally?" Cal asked the lady as Hermione gave him a puzzling look. "Ah, it was this one wasn't it?" the lady asked him, as she pulled out a small box, holding a diamond ring. "Perfect." Cal said as he took the box from the woman, and paid the money. He put it in his pocket, and led them out of the store.

"I'm not wearing something that symbolizes marriage. I told you I'm not marrying you. So just forget it." Hermione said as she turned around to walk away, but as she did Cal grabbed her waist, and pushed her into a deserted hallway, against a wall.

"You," he said as he pulled out the ring, "will wear this, and trust you will enjoy it." He put the ring upon her left ring finger, and it tightened around it.

Hermione tried pulling it off, but it was stuck. She tugged and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. Cal laughed at her struggling to get it off. "Mione, Mione, Mione. It can't come off. Ever. Unless I take it off your delicate little finger, which you know I can not." He said while stroking her cheek.

She looked up, and at him, and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Mione. My Mione. You are so beautiful, and I just can't live without you. That's why I gave you that ring, that is why I love you. You're perfect." He said into her ear, and put his hands around her waist, and walked her out of the alleyway and down the winding street to a wedding shop. They entered the shop, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Young Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again, even though I know you have been going behind my back, to Dumbledore, and then a mud blood." Voldemort said, as he drew his wand.

"Don't call her that!" Draco yelled at him. "I'll call her what I please, but for you, you will do good to respect me. Crucio!" Voldemort yelled at him, as Draco fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but not letting it out. The pain soon ended, and Draco stood up. He looked at Voldemort, then at his father. He could do nothing, so he gave up, and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Glad you see it my way, Draco. Now Lusious, please inform Draco of what his task is. I think he will enjoy it very much." Voldemort said before getting up, and walking into a room, and closing the door.

"Draco, the task you need to accomplish is joining the fellow death eaters, and I, to raid Hogsmeade tomorrow, around noon. It will be very pleasurable indeed." Lusious said while walking away.

"Can I help you two?" said a lady, who came running up to them.

"Yes, my fiancé and I want to pick out a beautiful dress for her. Can we see your collection?" Cal asked as Hermione looked at the floor.

"Yes, but it seems your fiancé doesn't seem quite happy about it." The lady told him, while walking over to a cart of dresses.

"She's fine. Right, **honey?**" Cal said while putting extra emphasis on the last word.

She merely nodded, then looked up and smiled. The lady smiled back and took Hermione over to the fitting rooms, where there was a cart of beautiful white gowns. The lady looked through the dresses, and saw Cal peeking over to watch Hermione.

God, will he ever leave me alone, Hermione thought to her self. The lady saw Cal watching and shooed him away, saying he would have to wait and see the dress.

He raised an eyebrow, glared at Hermione, when she looked over, then walked away.

"Ah, this dress would be beautiful on you, dearie. Go try it on." She said thrusting the dress into Hermione's hands and pushing her off into the fitting rooms. Hermione went in to change, and glanced at herself in the mirror. It would be really beautiful, if only I was marrying Draco, she thought. She took it off and went to purchase it.

Cal came up and paid, then the two left, up the road back to the entrance back to the Leaky Caldron. They soon passed a book shop, and Hermione stopped, for a minute. She looked into the window, and saw a new book, and parchment, and quills. How she missed that.

Cal saw this and led her into the book shop. "Alright, get what you want. Since you have been so cooperative." Cal said while giving her some money.

She turned around grabbed two books, parchment, and quills. She paid, and came back to Cal. "Thanks." She mumbled as she stepped past him, out the door.

They got back to Hermione's room; she walked inside, and put her stuff down on the bed. She turned around, and Cal kissed her hard.

"Goodnight, Mione." He said before closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed, moved her stuff, and cried. She missed him so much, she couldn't even explain it. She would find out how do get out of this, both her and Draco.

Even though Cal had let her get something she loved, that still didn't make him better. She couldn't get this ring off her finger, and he's making her marry him. Then giving her to Voldemort. She shivered when she thought of that, but then remembered Draco.

He could be hurt, tortured, or worse he could get killed.

She wouldn't be able to live with out him.

She just wouldn't.

Hey guys! I think I loved this chapter the most! I know Cal was a little nicer here, but I'm afraid to say it might not last.

Anyway Read and Review!


	12. the ball

Next Chapter is up! Sorry if it took so long for the next update.

Hermione spent her whole day reading and then writing on the parchment she had gotten. She thought about Draco, and then Cal. The clock in her room read 1:00 pm, and she had gotten hungry. She didn't really eat much when Cal brought her something, because she was miserable. She hated being left alone in this emotionless room. There were no windows, nothing that would ever make your day happy.

She thought about Harry and Ron, how they would be looking for her, and Draco. Maybe they even thought she was dead, after all it has been about 3 weeks. She had also thought about sending a letter, to the order to anyone, but if Cal found out. She would get hurt or Draco maybe could too.

That afternoon, Cal came in, sat down by Hermione, and put his arm around her. She just shrugged it off and moved away. Cal turned and looked at her, as she pulled her legs up to her chest, and hugged them.

"Mione, you know it is a week before our wedding day, and well, it's a tradition to have a ball, and invite all the other death eaters. To welcome our new addition to the family." Cal said, while moving closer to Hermione.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I will never marry you!" She yelled at him, while standing up.

"Oh yes you will, and you will go to the ball as planned. Let's just say, that the Dark lord wants to….show you off, to his followers. So let me get you your dress, which I'm sure you will enjoy very much." Cal said as he left the room for a minute, then came back with a knee high black party dress, with spaghetti strings, and most of the back showing.

"No way. I'm not wearing that, and I'm not going." Hermione said flatly towards him. He came over to her and pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists, over her head. "You will wear this, you will be going to this ball, and you will marry me, and instead of you getting hurt, it just might be you family next." He said darkly.

Her face flushed at the mentioning of her family. "Please, not my parents, I promise I'll do it. Just don't hurt them." Hermione pleaded while looking up at Cal.

He kissed her and let her drop to the floor and as he walked out of the room, he said, "The ball is at 8:00. And don't worry, **I **won't hurt you parents."

"Draco, there is to be a ball tonight for Cal, and his fiancé. But tonight is an extra ordinary night for us, for it is time

to do the dark Lord's task. What a task it will be," Lusious said as he sat down on the chair in the library. Draco stared at him, and then asked, "What task would this be?"

"You'll see, but first we will make an appearance at the ball, for our fellow death eaters will be there, and the Dark lord himself, he needs to give his blessing to the mud blood. Now go and get dressed, for it is 7:00, the ball begins at 8:00."

Hermione was dressed and ready by 7:30. She had listened to Cal, because he had threatened her parents. They must be worried sick, she thought to her self. I just wish this wasn't happening. She then had an idea.

She grabbed some parchment, and her quill, and wrote a quick letter to Harry and Ron.

Boys,

I am being forced to marry Cal. I'm not exactly sure where I am, but I know that it is around by the Malfoy manor. I miss you guys so much, and I miss my parents. Cal has threatened my parents already, and I just don't know what to do. Maybe get the order together, and help out?

Love,

Hermione

She thrust the letter into her pockets, and waited for Cal.

After about 5 minutes, Cal came in and grabbed her arms.

"Listen, you will do what your told, you will bow before the Dark Lord, and you will talk only when you're spoken too. Got it?" He said as she shook her head.

"Good, now let's get down to that ball, hmm?" Cal said as he led her out of the room and down the hallways to a stair case leading into a huge room. On the far end, Voldemort was sitting in a huge chair, starring at the couple.

There were death eaters everywhere in the room, and as they walked across the room, eyes were all on her. In the corner of her eye, she saw a huge window. She looked down, and as they stopped in front of Voldemort, she looked up to see his eyes gazing at the two.

"Cal, I see the mud blood listened to you. How nice. Bring her to me, so I can see her more, clearly." Voldemort said as Cal led her to him. Voldemort held out his hand, and all Hermione did was stare at his hand.

"Why you, Crucio!" Voldemort shouted as Hermione fell to the ground in pain, she didn't scream, but kept the pain in.

Draco was watching from afar, and as he did this to her, he ran up to her, pushed Cal out of the way, and bended down near her. Voldemort stopped, and looked at Draco.

"Young Malfoy, you do not interrupt me, Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Draco. Hermione looked over and saw Draco writhing in pain. She got up, and went over to Voldemort, and starting hitting him.

"Leave him alone Damnit! Leave him alone!" She screamed. Cal came over and picked Hermione up by the waist and held her tight, as she kicked and screamed in the air.

"No! Stop! Put me down! Let me go, leave Draco alone!" Hermione yelled, while trying to get out of Cal's grip.

Voldemort stopped, and looked at Hermione. He walked over, and slapped her in the face. This made her quiet.

"Lusious, please make sure miss granger's parents get the proper punishment for her actions, and take this blood traitor with you." He said as he pointed at Draco, who was getting up.

Hermione just stared at Voldemort. He was going to kill her parents. Cal dropped Hermione to the floor, looked up at Voldemort, who then kicked her in the side.

"Yes, my dear mud blood. You parents will die a very slow painful death. You will never see them again." Voldemort said before kicking her in the side, again.

Hermione put her head in her knees, and cried. She cried until Cal came, and picked her up. She tried to get out of his grip, moving all around, until she was it in the back of the head, and then went limp.


	13. Meeting the parents

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I don't have internet, and I just got it. So Here it is……..

Hermione woke up in the room she was in before. She looked at the clock, and saw it was about 12:00 in the morning.

"Ow. What happened?" She said to herself. She rubbed her head, and sat up.

"Finally decided to get up did you?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around in the bed, and saw Cal sitting in a chair, looking at his hands.

"That was quite a little show you put on there tonight, even when I told you not to do anything stupid. Bellatrix had to hit you in the back of the head; you were kicking and screaming so much." He said when he looked up at her.

She fell back into the bed, and closed her eyes. "You do know that I have to punish you. Don't you?" He said as he got up, and pushed her to the ground.

She cried in pain, as she hit the hard concrete floor. He picked her up by the fore arms, and pushed her against the wall.

"You will never, I repeat never, do act that way again in front of the Dark Lord, or you will get hurt so much more. Got it?" He said as she shook her head yes, meaning she understood.

"Good, now get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we will be having breakfast with the Malfoy." He said as he dropped her to the floor once more, and turned around. But before he touched the door handle, she asked, "What…..what about my parents?"

He turned around and looked down at her. "With that, I do not know."

She looked down, and began to cry silently as he shut the door, who would be so cruel? She was lost in sadness as she sat on the freezing, floor she had been hurt on. Her parents didn't deserve to die, they are just muggles. They don't know the wizarding world, and what real dangers live inside.

She thought about the note she was going to give to an owl of some sort, to try and reach the order. She found it in her pocket, and found a quill under the thing you could even call a bed. She wrote down below the note:

_Please, save my parents a.s.a.p. Tell them I love them in every way._

She then put the note back in her pocket, and climbed in to the bed, and fell back asleep dreaming of her and Draco.

Together.

Xx

Hermione woke again at about 8:00, and got dressed. She waited to at least 8:30, until Cal came in, grabbed her arm and took her down stairs to have breakfast with the Malfoys. Maybe she could give the note to Draco, and then he could send it out.

They came down a hallway, to a dining room, with a huge table in it.

There were 12 chairs, and sitting in three of them were the Malfoys. Hermione made a move to sit next to Draco, but Cal led her to the opposite side of the table. She gave him an apologetic look, and he looked at her with wanting eyes. She sat down at one of the chairs, 2 across from Draco. He stared at her for a moment then looked away as the food magically appeared in front of them.

She looked at Cal, who was eating quietly. She looked at Lucious and he was eating too. She then picked up her fork, and began to eat, also. The whole table was quiet, and every so often, Hermione would enter Draco's mind, and talk to him. She told him about the note, and if he could send it out to the order. He said he would try, and they would have to find away to get it to them.

Then the question that mattered most to Hermione. Her parents.

He said he didn't know yet, and would tell her if he did. They didn't talk anymore, as they were finished eating. Lucious got up, and went to talk to Cal in the far side of the room.

Nacrissa walked over too them, and listened to their conversation.

Hermione and Draco were actually left alone, for once. She took the note out of her pocket, and threw it at him.

He caught it and thrust it into his pockets. Draco was smiling at her, and she was smiling back at him. Lucious saw this, and he walked over to Draco, grabbed his collar, and took him away. Cal did the same for Hermione, and shoved her back in her room.

He slammed the door, and she was left alone again. She hoped Draco wasn't getting hurt. And if he was, let him be okay.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"I told you not even to look at her, and you disobeyed me once more. When will you ever get it right, Draco? She is no longer yours, and never will be. She loves Cal, not you. She will soon be in possession of the Dark Lord, until Potter comes and try to save his little friend from the Dark Lord. But we have different plans this time, and Potter will not get our alive." Lucious said before leaving the scruffy room where Draco was usually kept.

That's what you think. Draco said to himself quietly, and opened the window. He bribed over an owl with a treat to get the note to the Order. He sent the bird of quickly, so no one would see it. He closed the window, and breathed in.

Next thing he knew, his father came back in, and told him to follow.

The Dark Lord was waiting for them in a room, where Hermione was lying on the floor, behind them. He tried to make his way over, but this time a wand was pointed to his neck.

"I really think you don't want to do that."Cal said his wand pushing harder into Draco's neck. Draco's eyes were stormy gray, and his face a hard, cold facial expression.

"Well young Malfoy, you will go with your father on this little, trip. I think it will be very eventful, where as you will finally get to see Miss Granger's parents. I hope you will be successful in what you will need to do; your father will be there for mere, guidance. Go now, and make sure it gets done right." Voldemort said while Lucious nodded his head.

He and Draco walked out the doors, on the other side of the room.

Draco glanced at Hermione, and saw she had many bruises on her face. She was just lying there, helpless, on the cold floor. He kept walking with his father, and he knew where he was going. Wasn't good.

Once Hermione was in the room for about 15 minutes or so, the door opened revealing Voldemort. She backed away from him, and ended up in the far corner of the room. He got closer and closer, and soon was standing directly in front of her.

He glared at her, and she glared back into those fiery, flamed eyes and then turned her head. She crossed her arms, and pretended to not acknowledge his presence. Cal was in the room, also glaring at her.

She then felt pain across her face as she received a large slap. She turned to look at him, and received another on her other cheek. He then kicked her in the shins, and she fell to the floor in excruciating pain. He kicked her again, but then felt another kick in the gut. She tried getting up, but instead fell back down.

He bent over, and gave her another hard slap, and said to her, "You will bow to me, and you will listen!" He kicked her again.

"Trust me Miss Granger; This isn't half the pain you will be feeling when I am done with you, Too bad Draco's gone to miss this, he was sent out to……meet your parents. Along with his father."

She looked up, and saw him smirking. She stood up, and tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist and twisted it.

She winced, and then he pushed her against the wall, with her hands above her head.

"You evil monster, you don't deserve to live." She said before she spit on him. He then banged her head against the wall, and she fell into unconsciousness to the floor.

Draco and his father apparated to an eastern side of London. They were in front of a two story house, with the lights turned on in the front room.

They went up to the front door, and Lucious alohormora'd it. The door unlocked, and made a squeak.

Henry Granger went to his wife in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He shushed her, and she looked worried.

They were slowly moving to get to the back door, when they heard a bang of the front room. In the back door, Tonks came in and shushed them quietly, and apparated them away,

Draco turned around when he heard the front door open, and his father cast a spell. In came Remus Lupin, Mad-eye, Kingsly, Arthur Weasly, Bill Weasly, and Charlie Weasly. Spells were being cast everywhere, and then Remus came up to Draco, and apparated him away back to Grimswald Place. He pushed him inside, where he saw Hermione's parents.

He rushed over to them, and asked if they were okay.

"We are fine. We just want to know where our daughter is. You're Draco right? So you were there! Is she all right?" Jane Granger asked him in one breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am sorry, but she is being held against her will, with Voldemort." Draco said quietly.

Jane turned to her husband and cried on his shoulder. He opened his arms and let her cry. Tears were running down his face as well.

"Let me assure you, I will do all I can to help her. I was the one who sent out the note to the Order, to save you. I was there, also being held, for me and your daughter are very much in love. She told me to tell you she loves you and that she hopes your okay." Draco said to them.

Henry Granger nodded, and then looked at Draco strangely. "My daughter was very much in love with you, eh? She didn't even tell us about it. So what is your name?" He asked gently.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am going to save your daughter."

Okay, should I make Cal still evil? Or nicer? I need a vote! So Read and Review! PLEASE!!!!!


	14. Escaping

Here it is! You guys said you wanted Cal evil, so, well, you'll find out!

Cal walked over to Hermione, a little while after Draco and Lucious left. He picked her up and was walking down the hallway that once more led to her room. He put her down on the bed, and closed the door behind him. He was walking down to his room, when Lucious appeared to be running down the hallway towards him.

"Get the girl, and go in the meeting room. The light side has found our hide out. Now go!" He yelled, and ran away.

Cal swore under his breath and ran back down the hallway, and barged into Hermione's room. She was just sitting up in her bed, when Cal grabbed her and ran to the meeting area where the death eaters gather together.

Hermione was forced to run with him.

"What could you possibly want know?" She said painfully, because it hurt to speak.

"It seems your little friends have found out where you were at. I really wonder how they could have figured it out." Cal said as he opened the door where all the death eaters were. Voldemort was standing before them, on the opposite side of the room.

"My friends, it appears the light side has found our hide out. We will go to the other hide outs, so split up. You all should know where to go, so go now!" Voldemort said, as every single death eater apparated out of the room.

The only people who were left were Lucious, Cal, Voldemort, and Hermione.

Voldemort walked over to her and said," I will get some answers as how they found out where you were. I guess you got lucky this time."

Hermione glared at him as he disappeared from their presence. She was soon cut from her glaring, when Lucious and Cal grabbed onto her, one bastard on each arm.

They apparated in front of a Muggle school and they soon walked up to it. The duo still had her in their grip, as Lucious unlocked the door. They walked inside and down a huge hallway, and then Hermione saw a man come out of a room, and walk towards them.

"Hey you aren't allowed in here, get out immediately!" He said, but then looked Hermione up, and down.

"Dearie, what has happened to you? Have these men done this to you?" He asked. He tried to grab her hand, but-

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Lucious yelled at the man, who fell to the floor.

"NO! He didn't deserve that. Let me go now! You son of a bi-"Hermione started, but she was interrupted by a hard slap in the face by Lucious. She tried to get out of his grip, but the two held her even more tightly.

They opened the doors to a huge room, with a stage.

They went down the opposite side of the room of the huge room. Lucious went into the doorway, and flicked his wand, to make the lights come on. They walked in and saw a dense gated room. He opened it up, and Cal thrust her inside. He locked the caged door, as she fell once more to the ground.

Cal and Lucious conversed, and then Lucious apparated away.

It was only her and Cal now.

Cal stomped over to her, and as he did, she backed up into boxes filled with uniforms.

He opened the door, and walked inside. "You ruined everything! You evil little wretch! You're lucky the Dark Lord didn't hurt you more. I care about my fiancé, and if you die, I won't be able to live it down. It will interfere with the Dark Lord's plans, and if you die, Draco won't be able to come and attempt to save you." Cal said.

"But you know what? I think it won't hurt to do a little punishment for your actions, right?" He said as he grabbed her throat, and picked her up off the floor. She gasped and choked for breath, but none came.

She tried to pry his hands away from her neck, but he was so strong.

He saw her struggling, and then dropped her to the floor. She gasped for air, and then looked up at him. He smiled, picked her up by her fore arms, and kissed her fiercely. He dropped her once more, and then left her in there. He locked the gate back up, and left the room.

She lay down on the floor, and cried. She could hear his voice telling her it was okay. She wished he was there to hold her, tell her he loved her so dearly.

But he wasn't there, he just wasn't there. She sobbed, and sobbed, until she couldn't cry anymore. She even tried connecting with him in her mind, but she couldn't concentrate now, not with all this going on. She finally just gave up, and cried her self to sleep, even if there were no tears running down her face.

Draco smiled at Hermione's parents, as they told him the most ridiculous stories about Hermione's life. They were laughing aloud with him, and he was actually enjoying them.

"So how close were you exactly with my only daughter?" Henry Granger asked him, moving closer.

"Well, me and your daughter have been dating since last summer, and have been together ever since." Draco said to the couple.

"How exactly did you to meet?" Jane Granger asked him.

"Uh, I was in the city, and we actually met in a cab." Draco said remembering that day all so well.

"Ah, yes I remember her muttering something about, Malfoy so fricken handsome, but prat."Jane said to him.

"Well, that's good to know." Draco said to her, as Lupin walked in.

Draco saw him, and jumped up to hear the news.

Lupin saw him come up to him, and put his hands in the air.

"Draco, we went where she was kept, but it was completely deserted. We searched the whole place, and we found this on the floor." Remus said as he held up the diamond ring, that held the witching glass in it.

Draco took it, and stared at Remus. "Did you look all over? You sure no one was there?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure Draco. I'm really sorry, but remember we know have you to help us search. Okay?" Remus told him, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco only nodded, and tried to keep the tears down. He excused himself, and went up the stairs. He lied down on one of the empty beds, and actually cried for her. He missed her dearly, and he felt like he couldn't live without her. He would save her, and Cal wouldn't be able to see the light of day again.

Hermione got up after a while of sleeping, and looked around. Cal still wasn't back, so she explored the cage. She looked through the uniforms, and boxes to find nothing. She felt around the wall and felt a……knob? She kicked the boxes out of the way, and in front of her was a door. That could lead to anywhere, worse or better than where she was now. She turned the knob, and it opened to a hallway. She closed it silently, and then pushed all the boxes in front of the cage door. She then walked out the door, and down the hallway, that lead to the same where the man was killed. She looked around, to see nobody, so she started walking around.

She looked at all the different classrooms, picking up books to see what knowledge they held within them. She looked through the closets, and cabinets to find nothing really.

She avoided many areas where she heard sounds, so she looked past the corners to see if Cal was standing around. She ventured down a hallway to see a room with computers she guessed. Hermione was walking out of a classroom, when she heard Cal yell her name.

She ran down and turned into a classroom for a place to hide. She hid under a wooden teacher's desk, and she brought her feet up to her chest. She sat still as Cal yelled in frustration, out in the hallway.

"DAMN IT GRANGER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!" He yelled.

She stayed still and silent, as he then entered the room and looked through the cabinets. He ran out of the room, and to Hermione's guessing down the long hallway by the computer room.

So she got up, and looked outside the door. She didn't see anything bad, but something incredibly good. "A door." She mumbled to herself. Hermione ran to it and when she pushed on the door, it wouldn't budge.

She went back down at the end of the hallway, and peeked around the corner. Cal was just going into a class room, so this was her only chance. She turned the corner, and ran down the west hallway to another door. Just as she got to the door, Cal happened to walk out of the class room. She saw him start running toward her, so she pushed on the door, and ran outside into the cool, misty air.

She turned around to a large grass area, Cal following close behind her. She saw a road with cars flying across it, and without thinking, ran towards it.

Cal was getting closer and closer, and there was no where to go but to cross the road.

She gathered the courage, and with one step she was flying backwards, which ended with a cold hard hit on the ground.

Cal stopped as she hit the ground, and she looked up to see him, she got up and ran again. He started running towards her, and when he got a couple feet away, he dived for her feet. She fell to the wet grassy ground, his hands still around her legs.

He picked her up with a sigh, and threw her over his shoulder, to carry her back to the school.

She pelted on his back with all the energy she had left, but gave up as they entered the building, for nothing would break this guy down.

He put her back into the cage, sealed the doorway, moved the heavy objects in front of it, and then transformed a cot in the caged room.

He put her down on it, and actually strapped down her wrists to it.

He walked out of the cage, transformed the bench into a bed, and sat down.

"Your really think your cute don't you, escaping like that. Well listen up honey, it isn't going to happen again. You see that wedding ring on your finger, that means I care about you, and don't want you to get kidnapped by someone." He yelled at her.

She looked over to him with a disgusted face. "You care about me? Really, then why in hell are you forcing me to marry the likes of you?" She yelled at him.

"You miserable wretch. You should be lucky I even let you live so far."

"Oh, I am so lucky you know why, because when Draco kills your sorry ass, I will be the first to watch you die." She yelled once more.

"You really should be scared of me, but I guess you really are a true Gryffindor right?" Cal spat out.

"I will never be afraid of you. You are absolutely nothing in this world to me. I don't need to be scared of you or your precious little master, you want to know why, because they will be defeated in the end, and we will live a life more perfect than ever. All the pains like you will be gone forever." She said to him.

He just stared at her, and then flicked his wand with a sigh, as her eyes fell closed immediately.


End file.
